Rise of the Socially Frozen
by BackwardsRoadmanHat
Summary: The sisters, Kristoff and Jack are off to Uni in a modern day AU. Mainly focussing on the problems they face, there will probably be smut and dark themes at some point hence the M rating, enjoy.
1. Elsa Exodus

**Just another idea I'm trying out where the two girls are heading to Uni (I'm from the UK so what Uni is to me I think is college to the Americans I think, not sure if that helps), it is also set around now so everything is just a bit more modern. Please can you leave just a little review just so I know how this new series is going to be received, thanks :).**

The campus of Arendelle University was expensive and luxurious as it boasted the reputation of one of the highest quality Uni's available in the whole of Scandinavia, only really in close competition with Ravenhall Uni to the west.

Elsa had always been relaxed when it came to her academic studies because she had always strolled to the top of her class and, as the seasons passed, become known as the girl with the highest intelect in her school. Elsa had begun to notice that all of the career advisers said the same thing when they noticed her newest set of results, "Arendelle U is the best place to go for anything and everything you want to do", no doubt they were all employed by the uni thought the cynical side of Elsa.

As the time to pick her uni came, Elsa's dad choose for her, she didn't object because she didn't much care as she felt she could steal the show whatever class she was in, no matter what the subject or age range was. This made Elsa wonder what else she could do outside of studying to fill her time. Maybe she could join the netball team or swim team, Elsa was regularly told that she had a powerful front crawl while making it look so easy and smooth, and she'd like to have the chance to meet some new people she liked at netball and could maybe become friends with.

That had always been Elsa's big problem she thought, with her being so perfect she had never been very popular with the girls, they often spread rumours just to entertain themselves. She knew they were all lying sluts and they knew she knew but no one cared enough to listen to her, so she just went home, trained, played Xbox and surfed the Internet chatting to her Internet friends Jack_Love_Frosties, Anna_Of_Fire and King_Kristoff which they now had a group char for to make life easier.

As Elsa packed her bags for Aren-U, she reflected on what she had at home to miss. She guess she would miss her mum but not her pushy, expecting dad, and maybe her room because of the space she had to dance whilst playing the violin or sit while failing to learn the guitar. Other then her gentle, understanding mother and the space in her room she didn't have much to else that was close to her heart.

As she walked over to her underwear draw to pick up everything in a bundle to cram into into her second suitcase, Elsa started to think about what she had to look forward too. With an alarming level of suprise she realised that she may be able to meet a guy to match her physically and mentally, the thought of having someone she could decide to bring into her family shook the boredom from her mind and brought with it a new wave of inspiration and excitement.

Elsa wondered what her mystery man would be like, he would have to be tall because she was 5' 11 and she was not sure she could take a shorter boyfriend seriously. Using that logic he would also have to be quite athletic as her swimming had had an affect in broadening her chest a little bit but mainly just keeping any fat away and building up a pair of sleek legs and a round bum.

Elsa also wished that her future husband would be smarter than her so he could make the money and she could focus on everything else, however she didn't hold high hopes for that much luck to lend itself to her in the form of a person at her looming uni.

Excited at the thought of feeling so social Elsa picked up her phone and used her thumb print to get in, her phone unlocked onto her favorite what's app group chat, Elsa briefly wondered who else she messed apart from the group chat or it's participants seperatly, with a speed sonic would be proud of Elsa typed out 'Whats everyone doing, I'm bored af packing for uni' and hit send.

Elsa stood up and walked to her shoe closet and picked a pair of red air max, slim elegant black heels, a pair of purple and black converse, her black and white running trainers and a pair of pale blue fluffy slippers. She balanced all the shoes in her arms and quickly ran over to her suitcase to drop them in before they could fall.

As the blonde began to neaten up the third container her phone beeped with a reply, picking it up she saw that Jack had replied with 'You're only bored because you're a boring person :), and I'm unpacking my stuff in my brand new dorm it's great!', before Elsa could reply to the taunt Anna jumped in with 'Alright frosted tips anything looks great compared to your hair ;)' Elsa laughed and sent three laughing emojis almost at the same time as Kristoff.

Elsa put her phone on charge and pulled off the top she slept in and the underwear she didn't like, she threw both items of clothing into her wash bin and took the hair band out of her hair and fired it onto her dresser, she walked across the room and into the en suite where she climbed into the shower and turned the taps on. Elsa shivered as the hot water flowed over her shoulders and down and around her chest, grabbing the lynx shower gel she had, she didn't care if it was for guys it smelt hella good, and started washing away the tiredness from sleep and work from her bones as the water straightened out her hair.

After running her soapy hands over her feet she realised with a laugh that showers where you clean yourself really don't look as attractive as she assumed most guys thought they were. Elsa began to wash her hair as she thought about what Uni's the other three were going to and then realised with a shock that they hadn't asked each other, scrubbing the apple scented conditioner into her shiny blonde hair Elsa decided to ask when she got out the shower, before she could start forming a message in her mind the blonde realised her bruise on her thigh she gained from falling of her bike hadn't gone.

As she finished of her hair Elsa turned the taps off and caught the remaining drops in her cupped hands and froze them into the shape of a little ice patch which she placed over the bruise. As she walked out the shower she grabbed the towel to her left and put the ice patch on the soap tray over her sink, Elsa started rubbing most of the water of her body and then wrapped the towel around her hair and got the second to wrap around her body from the bust down and began to hold the ice against her bruise again and walked out the door back into her room.

Elsa say on her bed and plugged her phone into her beats pill, turned the volume up to an obnoxious level so that her parents couldn't hear her sing and pressed shuffle, Elsa waltzed over to the remaining clothes in her wardrobe to the beat of 'Hymn for the weekend' by Coldplay and picked out the short blue shoulderless dress that flowed past her hips, a black leather jacket and her black rockport slip ons, as the chorus came on Elsa skipped on over to her underwear draw before realising it was all in her second suitcase, back by her bed she picked up a matching white bra and pair of panties which she put on after removing the towel around her body.

After taming the bouncier parts of her body Elsa asked the annoying three where they were going for uni then walked over to her dresser to dry her hair. Chucking her second towel over by the first Elsa picked up the hair dryer and began to dry the dark, wet blonde strands whilst singing along to the end of the Coldplay song and the start of 'Car Radio' by 21 pilots which involved an awkward amount of head banging when trying to dry hair.

When she was done she stood in front of her full length mirror clad in her simple white underwear with her blonde hair swept over her head onto her right side which then fell over hey right eye and shoulder, looking at her reflection Elsa could see the definition starting to show on her abs and the broadness of her shoulders, something the girls used to insult her as they weren't wrong when they said they wouldn't look out of place on a guy it was her one major insecurity as it had always been used against her to harm her feelings.

Elsa turned quickly away and picked up a towel and started dabbing at her eyes in an effort to stem the flow of tears that flowed over her slim cheeks as each sob shook her body, Elsa stumbled over to her bed, vision blurred by the tears, she fumbled for the 'replace' T-shirt she hung above her bed and cried into it. The tormented blonde screamed at the top of her lungs along to the words of the song 'AND NOW I JUST SIT IN SILENCE', regularly halted by sobs and deep breaths.

Once Elsa had regained enough composure to move she placed the 'replace' Tee in her first suitcase and walked into the en suite to wash her face. Reemerging into her room looking more normal, Elsa checked her phone to see that the group chat had been active, she read through it and came to realise that they were all going to the same Uni-Arendelle although they would be doing different courses in different colleges and considering the place was like city and with all the work they'd be doing they probably wouldn't be meeting up for coffee like in the movies for a while but they could eventually.

The chat went on for a while and Elsa enjoyed every moment of normality and support given to her by her friends, she soon went on to finish getting ready and she did her hair in a simple pony tail and carried her bags down stairs where she ate a bowl of Frosties which meant a picture of them was soon posted on the group chat much to jacks suprise and jealousy, Elsa them got dropped of at the gates of the big imposing airport with her bags and her phone once again playing shuffled music through her overhead beats as she walked through the glass doors into a new world...


	2. Anna's Apprehension

**Hey everyone I'm gunna keep on going with this one as I like the story and its possibilities more than anything else :), as always PM me with anything and especially ways to improve my grammer as I know it's not the best, thanks and enjoy.**

Anna woke up in a position a possessed demon would find impressive, the redhead pulled her arms to the right sides of her torso and straightened her legs to finish of in a position most people would view as normal, Anna then proceeded to stretch every joint and muscle in her body leaving her flexible and alert enough to realise what day it was and how much dread would be an appropriate amount to bestow upon this new dawn.

Anna slowly shuffled the sheets off of herself and walked over to, or rather into, her bedroom door and picked the towel of the floor now that it had been knocked off and wrapped it around her naked body so that she could walk to the shower room with whatever dignity she could have with the fiery explosion of hair that apparently occurred on her head over night.

Anna walked slowly through the bathroom door, dropped the towel by the sink and continued on straight into the shower where she turned the taps on. The girl with red grenade-y style hair jumped out of the scalding hot stream and pressed herself against the wall, looking over at the taps Anna saw they where past the temperature scale. Anna's mission should she choose to accept it and not call for her dad was to shuffle round the shower's stream and turn the temperature back well below 15 degrees.

Please with her mission impossible impression Anna began to scoot around the stream whilst avoiding any drops of hot water. She didn't know why but Anna always preferred the cold when she was feeling stressed or before or after bed as it provided a helpful little stepping stone to the waves of calm and relaxation that washed over her during the night and after her sleep. This meant that the change in temperature Anna had just forced onto the unwilling evil shower had calmed her down as it trickled over her freckled shoulder blades.

Her body slowly began to stop tingling as it cooled down to its proffered temperature, for some reason she was always told the she felt like a furnace because she was so warm but she always felt her skin was cold to the touch not that she was uncomfortable with it-she preffered to be cold, it was only heat when she was stressed or was on either side of her bed routine.

After finishing that train of taught Anna realised that she had been standing in cubical with the shower on for ten minutes and was now just wasting water, hurriedly she ran through her regularly showerly cleanse in an effort to avoid her mum shouting at her for wasting time.

After jumping out the shower Anna picked up her towel and wrapped it around her hair and got a second one to dry her body with, Anna rubbed the water off of her arms as she walked back into her room and in front of her make up mirror, she never used make up unless she was going out, she just got bought it all for the Christmas on the year she turned 13.

Bending over to look at her face, now that the tell tale signs of sleep had Ben washed away, Anna could once again see the freckles on her cheeks which did look good it was just the fact that they didn't stop at her cheeks. The flowing dots ran all over her shoulder blades, down her chest and over her legs, the one part of her body that she thought freckles improved was her back.

Whilst turning around and craning her neck Anna could see her back, two symmetrical images that met in a divot where the muscles ended just before her spine, this divot was darker not just because of the lighting but because the freckles formed a line and sort of funnelled over her spine giving her a sort of winged angel look which she was quite proud of. If only she could find someone who gave her the confidence so that she would feel comfortable enough to show her angelic form.

Anna sighed and turned around to check her phone which was on her pillow on her bed, Anna unlocked her phone and checked the group chat to see that Elsa was busy being bored and Jack was giving her a smart ass's response, Anna typed 'Alright frosted tips anything looks great compared to your hair ;)'. Despite never having meet either Elsa, Jack or Kristoff she felt like she could trust them and recognise them in an instant if she ever saw them - however unlikely that opportunity was to occur.

With that Anna walked over to her cupboards and rummaged through her underwear draw until she found all 4 parts of the lacy black underwear set she liked, she wasn't sure why she wanted to wear it she just knew that she felt confident whenever she wore it. Maybe it was a sign telling her she was going to meet someone she wanted to impress today?

Anna focused on turning the pair of stockings right side out on the way to the wardrobe, once she was done she threw the bundle onto her bed to sort out in a minute for now Anna had to focus on finding the clothes she had set her mind on - a Skelton clique T-shirt and her old pair of denim hot pants - after the wardrobe had been ever so lovingly gutted in Anna's adventures, the redhead finally found the clothes she was looking for and skipped over to her bed to put everything on.

Annas one guilty pleaseure was stockings. She knew they probably weren't but Anna liked to think they were softer than regularly tights and more flattering. She liked the way she could pull them up her leg and feel seductive and sexy everytime. This same feeling hit Anna in a pleasurable wave once again as she indulged in her all too rare routine. Maybe it was just sexy or attractive clothes Anna liked, she often had fantasies about having sex with other girls and just generally fooling around with them in the cheeky little skirts she always saw on the Internet whilst watching anime.

In an effort to stop her mind getting sexually side tracked Anna plugged her phone into her surround sound speaker system and looked through her phone for Troyes Sivan's 'Happy Little Pill' and pressed play and set it so that the rest of her Troye Sivan archive would lead on from the current song. Already realising why her subconscious mind had told her to play this song, Anna bent down to pull her small piece of black underwear up past her legs and over her ass. Anna then continued with her erotic dance whilst putting her bra and singing along to 'my happy little pill, take me away, dry my eyes and bring colours to my skies, my sweet little pill...' Anna continued as she ran her hands over the curves of her torso.

A knock on the door interrupted Anna and she heard her mother call over the music asking if she could come in, Anna promptly ran over to the door and opened it making sure to hide her indecent body from her innocent mother.

"Morning Mum, I'm halfway through getting changed can it wait?", asked Anna.

"Morning and theres no point I'm only here to drop your washing off before I get in the shower so you might as well have it now so you can out it in your suitcases", her mother replied.

"Oh ok then", responded Anna then added mischievously, "where's dad?"

Noting the sly smile on her face her mother gave her the answer her daughter was looking for, "he's in the kitchen cooking you pancakes." and walked away and shouted to her husband, "Wake up O' dear husband of mine, your daughter wants pancakes!". To which a sleepy eyed father responded to by poking he's head out of the bedroom door - complete with the ginger explosion on his head, albeit a significantly small one - and raising an eyebrow in he's daughters direction. Anna responded with her winning grin she saved for her parents when she wanted something, her dad responded with one mock "Ugh" and a giggle whilst walking out of his room clad only in his underwear to begin cooking preparations. The mother and daughter shared a knowing look for a second before breaking out in fits of infectious giggles which were only stopped when Anna's mum finally walked into the shower room.

Anna walked back into her room noting the song had moved onto 'Wild', Anna pulled her shirt over her head and her shorts up to her waist and fixed it with a leather plait belt and then walked over to her dresser to sort out her now slightly less frantic hair. Anna sat down with a thump and split her hair down the middle so she could mould down fantastically basic plaits, the plait on her right side always had her strands of snow white hair in it, her mum often joked that's way she always felt so cold even in the summer.

Flicking both plaits onto her chest for show, Anna checked her final reflection, no make up - she didn't care what people thought of her, double plaits - purely practical and sexy underwear - purely for some cheeky confidence. Smiling at her self in the mirror one last time - half to convince herself she would have a good day and the other half to see if she was still capable of her winning smile - Anna walked out the door and down to her kitchen to see her parents.

Walking under the stairway arch and finally into the kitchen, Anna was welcomed by the sight and smell of pancakes accompanied by a bottle of chocolate sauce, Anna almost but the ceiling when she bounded over to the table. She loved chocolate and anything chocolate related way too much to be healthy, this meant that a grinning Father called 'Angus' took away the chocolate and said "you want some pancakes with that chocolate sauce?" with a mocking tone.

"Shut up I can handle it" Anna said through pancake, she then finished with "If anything I deserve it today".

"Don't worry about today Anna" Angus said in an effort to reassure his panicking daughter "all you need to do is get to your dorm room and unpack, then you've got a week to get used to Arendelle and maybe even meet some friends".

"Alright" Anna said through voice muffling pancakes, Angus turned round to continue his chef duties as Anna went to check her phone. The chat had been active with great information. They were all going to Arendelle! Anna rushed to finish her breakfast and finish her morning routine before being herded into the car by her parents with her bags on her lap.

As Anna got out the car and her dad handed her the suitcases that contained her own piece of home she realised her lower lip was wobbling, also noting this both parents moved to comfort their daughter with a hug. Samantha's motherly caring side comforted her child with "Don't worry it'll be Christmas before you know it and you'll be right back with us". Not wanting to cry properly Anna said her goodbyes with a smile on her face and turned to face the daunting entrance that marked the beginning of her time at Arendelle University.


	3. An Arrival In Departures

**Ok everyone this is where it gets good! They are both at the airport and have no idea each other are there! Read on to see how it goes...**

IIIIIIIIII (With Elsa) IIIIIIIIII

Elsa walked through security and customs like it was second nature, it practically was after all she had been on all the business trips turned holidays with her parents for the last 18 years of her life. Disregarding style in favour of practicality Elsa had chosen a big black backpack that she could fit her food, iPad, headphones, laptop and everything else she could need until she gets back to her bags at Arendelle International Airport (or ARA she had seen it called over the tanoys).

Elsa delved into her backpack to find her purse so that she could buy herself something from burger king figuring she might as well live the tasty life while she still could. After getting up Elsa noticed how loud her stomach was rumbelling and that any old burger wouldn't do, she'd have to deny her athletic needs and go all the way to the top, all the way to the Whopper...

After standing in line for 5 minutes a young greasy teenage boy stood at the counter ready too take her order, sensing an opportunity Elsa lent forward and gave the boy a flirtatious smile when he read back her order, despit him getting it wrong by adding an extra portion of chips on the bill, when the greasy kid asked for payment Elsa fumbled about in her purse and cursing, claiming to only have €5 which was €3 short of the required amount, the blushing boy suggested a trade where the bill was settled if she did something for him. Elsa hid her suprise from the kid turned creep and agreed, taking her food and drink in one hand she leant over the counter and hugged the teen that was leaning in for a kiss and turned around and walked away from the sound of teenage laughter and what she imagined was a very embarrassed young boy.

Elsa was rather pleased with herself only aiming to get a euro off she was happy to come away a further 2 euros better off with extra chips which she could no doubt work off in the pool along with the rest of her purchased sins. Elsa stopped walking and began looking for her ticket and unpacking her headphones in the process, after looking at the timings and plugging her headphones into her phone, Elsa decided it was worth going to her gate and waiting there until the plane arrived which was only an hour away and to just pass the time away with her favoured combination of solitude and music.

IIIIIIIIII (Now with Anna) IIIIIIIIII

Anna checked the time on her watch and saw with relief she had another hour and five minutes until her plane arrived. She looked around in a slightly less extreme panic, searching for her gate or any type of signage that would help her out. After a few minutes of desperate searching she saw a sign labeled 'DEPARTURES', Anna followed the signs into a large corridor that held a plethora of both international and national commuters.

Overwhelmed by the sheer number of people pushing past her at what seemed like super sonic speed Anna moved to the side of the hall and stood by the side to allow herself to regain her calm state of mind. Now prepared for the stream Anna joined the flow and passed through the many door ways and got spat out of the writhing human river at the entrance that marked gates 20-25, satisfied that she had narrowed it down to the right block of gates Anna looked for signs she assumed would hang down from the middle of the ceiling showing each individual gate.

After not being able to see any such signs Anna decided it was worth asking the public to see if they could point her in the right direction. The redhead approached a kind looking middle aged woman with brown eyes and began with, "Hi sorry to be a hassle but do you know where gate 21 is?"

"Sorry I don't, this is my first flight in this airport", replied the woman with an apologetic look.

"Ok well thanks anyway", finalised Anna as she gave the woman a smile and walked off in search of new help. She then reached a man that looked like a fatherly figure, one that has been a dad for a while and probably hasn't lived with his kids in the same house for a while but a dad none the less. He gave much the same unhelpful yet apologetic answer to an increasingly worrying Anna as her plane was now only 30 minutes away from arriving and 45 for the staff to allow passengers to begin boarding their flight.

Deciding it may be a better strategy to look for people her own age in the vain hope that they would be catching the same plane on their way to the uni. Anna walked away from the man so she could lean against a pillar in the hope that she might look a bit less weird or confused to anyone watching. Anna started looking around for a suitable person to fit her new criteria and layed her eyes on a tall blonde woman wearing bright red monster headphones and a short flowing blue dress sitting on the end of a row of chairs on her own with her backpack on the floor by her side. The blonde looked up and their eyes met as a drop of burger sauce fell out of her mouth and onto one of the two piles of chips sitting in the burger box on her lap.

IIIIIIIIII (Now With Elsa Again) IIIIIIIIII

Once Elsa found her gate she found the nearest row of chairs and sat down ready to dig into her burger and chips. The blonde athlete unleashed her burger and put her chips in the burger box awaiting their own demise. Elsa eyed up her burger like the rarity it was for her and took her first bite, pulling away she felt the juices flow and mix in her mouth to form the reason why the burger was so famous.

Elsa looked at her surroundings as she began to chew on the mouthful, one thing that did register was the odd placement of the gate signs. Instead of the dangling from the ceiling so that it would be easy for everyone walking into the departures to see the signs they were attached to the walls out of the way. This meant that a lot of people were walking around confused obviously new and unaware of the airports strange construction, this was not an issue for Elsa because of her frequent excursions.

One girl did standout however. Mainly because of her two ginger plaits making her look like a beacon in the crowd of blondes and the occasional brown haired passenger too be. Her green eyes open in bewilderment as she looked up at the ceiling, probably looking for gate signs thought Elsa. She looked away to take another bite of her greasy burger once again taking in the flavour to its fullest extent, when Elsa looked back up she realised with dismay she had lost sight of the redheaded girl. Elsa scanned the room to find her again and saw her talking to a middle aged woman who looked just as confused as the ginger, probably asking about the location of her gate.

Realising how weird she would seem should she get spotted watching the young woman Elsa looked down at her food and realised the ice in her Pepsi would've melted so she froze the bottom centremetre in an effort to chill it again. As she did this she thought about her new spectator sport and decided she would try and guess where the girl was off too.

Taking a quick glance, not long enough to look creepy but long enough take in the girls features, Elsa decided that she was 5'7 and her face, not taking into account the burst of freckles that covered her face and made her look younger in a delightfully cute way that Elsa was sure guys loved, looked between 16 and 18, this lead Elsa to the conclusion that the girl was 17. Taking this into account and the way she was behaving and the fact that she was alone meant that she was probably staying in the country but because she was so nervous maybe it was a small largely unknown airport so not Arendelle or Stockholm, Elsa didn't know where because chances are it was so small.

Elsa only had just over one mouthful of burger left in her hand so decided to stuff it all in at once just to go for that extra bit of flavour explosion. The blonde looked up to she the mystery girl smile and turn away from a man that was shrugging his shoulders, the girl walked away a bit to lean against a pillar instead of going up to a third person. She stood and looked about as if she was looking for a specific person or friend. 'Go on girly, their time lucky', thought Elsa loving the game being played. That was of course until she realised she was a player, this realisation came as the ginger began walking over to Elsa as she looked the blonde and her posessions over, it was right at this moment when Elsa's lips forgot to hold the burger sauce in her mouth and releasing some onto the chips in her lap, better than it getting on her dress thought Elsa.

"Hi, I don't suppose you know where gate 21 is?" started the redhead who only received a response of being pointed at. The girl looked at herself, then at her feet and then back at the blonde who had raised a questioning eyebrow. The suddenly not so intelligent seeming girl turned around to see the 'GATE 21' sign painted in black letters above a door that had previously been hidden by the pillar she had been leaning on earlier.

Elsa spoke through her slowly decreasing mass of burger, "Ooo gooin awendew?", after realising how unintelligible that sounded judging by the girls giggles, Elsa finished and tried again, "Are you going to Arendelle?"

"Yeah my first year of Uni there, I'm guessing you are too?", replied the girl who was failing in her attempts to hide the giggles.

"Yeah so am I, feel free to stop laughing any time soon by the way", Elsa said beginning to find the girl more rude than funny.

The girl took a breath closed her eyes and then said, "Sorry you just looked very elegant before the food fell out of your mouth", the girl gave her a reassuring smile to show there was no judgement being passed. She then continued with, "Hi I'm Anna, Anna Meyer and I've never flown by myself before."

Deciding the it wasn't rudeness this girl was just clumsy Elsa decided to accept the invitation for further conversation with a reassuringly mocking smirk, "Hi I'm Elsa Hamilton and I flew with my parents all the time when i was young so I know what I'm doing on my own now."

"Oh lucky you", commented Anna.

"Not when you aren't trusted by your parents so your left in the hotel room all day", Elsa retorted in a slightly more aggressive tone then was meant whilst looking Anna up and down. Noting the logo on her black shirt with a start Elsa blurted out "21 pilots?!"

Anna beemed at Elsa and her apparent knowledge of her favourite band and asked, "You in the skeleton clique?"

"Of course I am, what's your favorite song?" asked Elsa.

"Heathens, you?"

"Car Radio, who are you the Joker or Harlequin?" Questioned Elsa.

"I'm so glad your a nerd and have picked up on that", Anna laughed. She then answered Elsa's question with, "And the Joker thanks for asking which makes you Harlequin."

Elsa felt slightly offended and responded with, "what makes you think I'm a nerd? And I'm not the bitch in this relationship I barely know you."

Taken aback by the swift change to a confrontational attitude from someone she had just met Anna replied with, "Sorry didn't mean to offend you, I kinda just assumed you were because you knew what I was talking about and who said you were a bitch I think Harlequins hot..."

Thinking that this was a slightly weird thing to say Elsa calmed down and said, "Oh my bad sorry people just don't usually compliment me and yeah I guess it was fair to assume I was a nerd." In an afford to rebuild bridges Elsa smiled and finished with, "I've got a spare seat and a spare packet of chips."

Anna blushed and said, "Thanks I'm starving, why'd you get two packets anyway?" as she sat down next to the blonde and picked up the chips.

Elsa laughed through a mouthful of chips and said, "Some teenage kid was drolling over me in the burger king so gave me them for free."

Anna laughed but her response was cut off by an announcement over the tanoy saying that their plane had arrived. Both girls got to their feet and hoisted their bags onto their shoulders and began walking to the entrance discarding their food wrappings in the nearest bin. As they boarded the plane and went to their separate seats, whilst they were both on the isle side Anna was two rows in front of Elsa and they were on opposite sides.

Much to Elsa's confusion she was sad when she saw Anna out her headphones on as it probaby meant that their conversation would be over, at least for the flight, and with that annoying thought Elsa donned her own headphones and began to mumble along to her once again shuffled songs whilst thinking of Anna's arrival which was ironically in the departures lounge.


	4. Leaving For A New Life

**Hey everyone just trying to see how everyone finds this story, it seems to be struggling a bit so let me know how you find it maybe even leave some help or points to improve on in a review as I'm struggling a bit for motivation... Anyway enjoy!**

Elsa sat in her designated flight seat, two rows behind and on the opposite side of her new friend (if she could even call her that yet) Anna. Elsa sat bored through 15 minutes worth of dull music before she began to lip sing along to 'This Is Gospel' by Panic! At The Disco, she was much to self conscious to sing if there was even the slightest chance of someone over hearing her. The disadvantage of being so perfect, Elsa thought, was that whenever a snippet of criticism came along (which it always undoubtedly did) it was comparatively such a large issue. This issue was particularly prominent with Elsa's singing purely because it had never been criticised before, even if this was only because no one had ever heard her sing - and that wasn't about to change.

Elsa checked the timings for her flight in an attempt to find out how long until her plane would take off and with a little flutter of contentment to improve her mood it would only be 5 more minutes until they were scheduled to take off so Elsa sifted through her **music** library until she found a song that would last until all the safety precautions and announcements, elsa soon started bobing her head along to "Sympathy for the devil".

Anna's attention was taken away from her phone and it's music as the captains voice disturbed the silence on the almost empty plane.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, sorry to disappoint but due to the poor weather potentially being blown into our flight path we will be delayed for another 15 minutes while we file a new flight path, once again sorry for the delay."

Elsa looked up and let out an exasperated sigh, when she looked around to see if the other passengers where as annoyed as she was, Elsa giggled as she saw Anna flop over her armrest into the isle to show her distaste. Noticing the subtle laughter Anna turned around and smiled in response at Elsa. Anna undid her belt and began to walk over to Elsa, as she sat down to begin conversation Elsa interrupted her with a long, exasperated "Fuuucccccckkkkk" which just made Anna laugh more.

"This is going to take so longgggggg" replied Anna with a laugh.

"It so is, do you know how long it's going to take to get to the Uni?"

"A million years apparently" Anna said with a significant amount of exasperation. The two girls _exchanged_ a straight faced look momentarily and looked away before bursting out laughing. This went on for an embarrassingly long time with the other five or so passengers giving occasional worried looks, possibly because Elsa was making odd meowing noises everytime she took a breath which just made Anna laugh more.

As the laughter subsided Elsa wiped the tears away and asked Anna if she'd ever seen Sherlock. Anna replied with "What the one with Martin Cumberbatch and Benedict Freeman? Wait no what we're their names again?" Elsa nodded as she was needing to concentrate hard not to laugh at the look on Anna's face which made it seem like thinking to hard would be physically painful for the red head.

Once she had regained control Elsa said "Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman yes that one. You know that scene when they are in Buckingham palace and they both start laughing loads, that was like us!"

"Oh my god it so was! The question is, which one of us is Sherlock?"

"Well I've got the cheekbones of a god, like Benedict Cumberbatch when he plays Sherlock and your probably more emotionally sensitive than me like when Martin Freeman plays John."

"So I'm the Joker from Suicide Squad and John from Sherlock?" questioned Anna, who then followed it up with "does that make me The Johnker?"

Elsa replied through laughter with, "That is by fair one of the dumbest things I've ever heard from a stranger."

"Well its true! And anyway I'll have plenty of competition once we get to the Uni, or do you know a load of people heading there that your going to meet up with?"

"Mate I've got a grand total of about 3 friends and I know at least two are going here " replied Elsa, who then flipped the question onto her new friend.

"Same actually but I don't know what degrees they are doing or where they are staying so I'll have to ask them on our chat, where are you staying?"

"The St Hans House, there are a couple of people there, I think it's for four people and I'm gunna see if I can book it for all three years when I get there, you?"

"Duke Kai's Quarters, doesn't that make us pretty near each other?"

"Why the fuck does everything have to be named using illiteration in Arendelle" Elsa asked with a laugh, she finished with "and yeah I think it's like a 5 minute walk away."

"Good and I've got a funny feeling we have just found our way into one of the most ridiculous places on earth" agreed Anna, who was breaking out into a fit of laughter as well.

They laughed together until finally, much to the girls' relief the plane began to taxi onto the runway and began preparing the final checks for take off. "Do you just want to sit here for the flight, I mean it's not as if there are many people on this flight I imagine we could move and find a double if we needed to" asked Elsa with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah sure but I'm warning you I've got about half an hours worth of intelligent conversation left in me before I need to got to sleepy" replied Anna with a fake yawn, which was followed by "let me go grab my bags."

Anna's yawn was contagious and left Elsa almost dislocating her jaw like a snake, on her return Anna noticed this and decided to show her opinion "Christ, you alright jaws?"

"Shut up it was your fault, anyway what do you mean 'you need to go to sleepy'?"

"I mean I'm tired and at some point I will need to go to sleep why?" Anna then added "oh yeah if my head flops onto your shoulder just wake me up I won't mind".

"I'm not questioning your motives for sleeping more for your usage of the word 'sleepy' and yeah alright then".

"I don't know it's just something that I say" Anna replied with a laugh, noting the mocking smile on Elsa face Anna added with a laugh "Stop judging me".

"Well you're weird then, but that's ok because weird people are interesting"

"Good but yeah of course I'm weird I listen to twenty one pilots and Halsey, what 'cool kids' listen to them?"

"Me, I do" replied Elsa with a mock charismatic smile.

"Oh hold on your not cool are you?" questioned Anna doing a scientist impression while she poked Elsa's shallow cheek bones with her phone.

"I like to think I am" Elsa said with forced laughter "but really I'm bad at talking to people I don't know and even with people I do know I only don't seam like an idiotic bitch too 3 of them, all three of which I've never even met so I don't know if that is even true" Elsa finished with an exasperated sigh.

Noting the distressed look creeping onto Elsa's face Anna said "Wow calm down don't worry" Anna reached round Elsa's neck and pulled her in close with one arm and placing her other hand on Elsa's and began to move her thumb over the back of the blondes hand in an effort to calm her, the same way Anna's mum used to do when she was younger.

"Sorry I'm such a mess" Elsa once again forced some laughter to go with the sentence, made even less convincing as she was wiping the tears away at her eyes and cheeks. Anna hadn't noticed it until now but her hands were really cold and the felt like they had just dropped another degree as Elsa fought back a sob.

"It's alright don't worry you're fine, I don't think you're a bitch and you haven't scared me away" Anna said with real, reassuring laughter.

"That's true I guess, but at the same time I haven't started insulting you yet so we won't truly know until then" retorted Elsa with a half happy smile. Anna noticed the lack of conviction in the words and the body language accompanying them.

"Gimme a second I'm just gunna grab my headphones and splitter and then we can watch or listen to the same thing"

"Ok then" replied Elsa. When Anna got up and scooted past her Elsa took a breath and tried to compose herself before Anna got back, which by the look of it could take a while as Anna was rummaging through her bag whilst being hurried into her seat and it's seatbelt for takeoff by a distressed stewardess.

Elsa put on her headphones and scrolled through her music library until she got to Panic! At The Disco and selected the piano version of "This is gospel" as the plane began to take off.

Anna plunged her hand back into her bag again in an effort to find her splitter, she had already found her headphones and had been running through songs in her head that she could use to cheer Elsa up as it was obvious she was in a bad way, this was getting Anna hot and flustered to the point of ridiculousness. Once the take off was over and the seatbelt signs had been turned off Anna briskly walked back over to Elsa who seemed calmer, not happier but definatly calmer.

Anna played some music she thought would improve Elsa's mood but before she knew it she was drifting off to sleep with her head on Elsa's shoulder. Elsa didn't mind this as it comforted her more than any music could've done, just knowing that she wouldn't be facing uni alone and she had already made a friend she could be with if no one else accepted her. This thought kept her calm until she too drifted off to sleep.

The ringing in Elsa's ears deafened her as she stumbled through the crowd her vision blurred by smoke, she felt hands on her back push her over, her head bouncing of the Tarmac before being kicked by a foot belonging to someone else in the rushing crowd.

Elsa tried to scream but water filled her mouth stopping any sound from escaping as several pairs of hands flipped her over and rolled her onto all fours to help her clear her lungs.

In between coughing fits which resulted in seemingly endless amounts of water spilling out onto the floor mixed with tears streaming down her face, Elsa looked up to see a small ginger haired girl look around at the panicking crowd crying silently holding a toy of a-

Elsa woke up with a shuddering breath gripping the arm rests tightly with a hand on her face, covering her mouth muffling the scream she didn't know she had released.

"Elsa calm down" exclaimed Anna looking at the blonde in the eyes "people are starting to stare at you"

Elsa's eyes were wide but she nodded none the less which resulted in the hand being removed as the scream had also faded to nothing unlike the responses it had sparked from the few other passengers on the plane.

"What happened Elsa are you ok?" asked Anna looking for any signs on her face for an explanation, "I think you were having a night terror, you were screaming and crying in your seat"

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I did that in front of everyone next to you" replied Elsa beginning to look mortified as she covered her mouth and began to cry again.

"Elsa if I cared what others thought of me I wouldn't do anything with my life" replied Anna, seeing that this hadn't worked Anna pulled Elsa in to cry on her shoulder and held her there, her eyes cast downwards as the seat belt signs came back on indicating the flight was coming to an end...


	5. Arriving in Arendelle

**Hi everyone sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, I'm getting a bit of flak for my grammar despite me trying so if people can PM help or leave it in the reviews that would be so helpful. Anyway here we go...**

When the seatbelt signs flicked off Elsa was relieved to be able to stand up and move, eager to get back onto solid ground accompanied by Anna to leave the embarrassing end to the flight on the plane. As Anna stretched whilst still being seated, she yawned "Elsa be a dearie and grab my bag from the overhead locker for me please."

"Sure" replied Elsa politely, blushing slightly. "How were you planning to get to the Uni once we get out of the airport?" questioned Elsa.

"I don't actually know" laughed Anna "I didn't think that far, maybe a taxi? Do they take cards?" Asked Anna as they walked down the stairs and towards the bus that would take them to the arrivals terminal, checking her purse for notes as they moved. Elsa replied as they got onto the already cramped bus, "No I don't think so, and I don't have any cash on me either" noting Anna's worried expression Elsa added reassuringly, "don't worry, we will figure something out".

They then stood next to each other as the other passengers moved into the already cramped bus squeezing Anna and Elsa together. Elsa kept herself steady by holding one of the yellow overhead railings, but soon placed a hand between Anna's back and her bag after the redhead head butted her shoulder when the bus pulled away from the vacant plane and towards where their suitcases would hopefully be waiting.

Once the girls were able to separate themselves from the sticky crowd Elsa took a few slow deep breaths as subtly as she could. Anna noticed the self conscious act and asked "you alright? What's with the slow breathing?" with a careful voice, now aware of how sensitive Elsa was.

"Yeah I'm fine just not when things get hot in cramped spaces, it's easy to calm back down though just a couple of deep breaths" Elsa finished with a smile now that she had calmed down. With this being the first proper smile Elsa had given to Anna, the redhead was caught short of breath as she hadn't expected such a drastic change in mood to be brought on by such a seemingly small factor such as being in a situation without people she didn't know in her personal space.

After the 10 or so seconds of Anna stood still starring at Elsa apparently in deep thought, the blonde decide it was her turn to ask, "umm, are you alright?".

Anna's eyes seemed to refocus and she gave out a burst of nervous laughter, "Me? Oh yeah I'm fine" Anna said looking away nervously accompanied with blushing cheeks.

"Well that's good, at least it means I don't have to drag both of our suitcases over your drool." Elsa winked as she began to walk to the luggage carousel with a smirk on her face.

Anna suddenly looked mortified which just made Elsa laugh harder, "Oh god I didn't did I?"

"No, but you weren't far off." Elsa smiled.

"Let's change the subject shall we? How many suitcases do you have to collect?"

"Three, you?"

"Same, have you come up with a plan for the taxi driver yet?"

"I have" replied Elsa, "and I'm not going to lie about it, it's quite cheeky and may cause us a fair bit of trouble if we get caught or if it doesn't work" finished Elsa slyly.

"Oh tell me more" said Anna with a raised eyebrow and she picked up her first suitcase and wrapped her bag around the handle.

"I can't tell you now, you'll start drooling again" Elsa smirked whilst picking up her first bag but keeping her backpack on her body.

"Awwww Elsa you can't do that!" Anna flopped onto the blonde's suitcase, "I have a dirty mind that's just cruel!"

"Well keep thinking along those lines then, your not far off" teased Elsa as both girls picked up their second suitcases. "Hey can you look out for my last bag? It looks like my other two" Elsa said pointing to her brown leather designer looking suitcases.

"Sure why?"

"I'm just going to grab us two luggage trolleys" replied Elsa as she began to walk off towards a steward slowly pushing a line of trollies. Once Elsa returned awkwardly pushing to trolleys at the same time Anna was standing on her own using her phone (looking like she was texting) surrounded by six suitcases, three brown leather the other three black leather. Elsa pushed one trolley ahead of her towards Anna at an alarming speed and called her name to alert her of the impending danger, which Anna heroically defended by pushing one of Elsa suitcase in front of the trolley's flight path which ended up falling on the trolley square after stopping it.

Anna looked smug, "that's your trolley then I guess, not gunna lie that was pretty good placement of the suitcase by me" she laughed.

Elsa looked exasperated, "no you can't even say you meant to do that, it was a complete fluke"

"Na mate natural talent" finished Anna as the two girls began to push the trollies towards the exit and through security. When they got to the taxi rank Anna waved down an approaching taxi and began to take her suitcases off the trollies then said, "I'll put the trollies away and then you can show me your plan."

As Anna turned to push the trollies away Elsa ducked into the taxis blind spot to push up her cleavage and expose her bra without being seen and then moved onwards to the driver's side window where she saw another younger guy who was already gawping at the sight of Elsa's chest pressed against the window. "Hey Hun" Elsa smiled "I'm just wondering if you can lift me and my friend over there a lift to the uni?" Elsa pointed to Anna who had just bent over to pick a coin of the ground, this sight left Elsa and the taxi driver a little breathless a result Elsa had not anticipated would affect her. "If you can drop us off at our dorm then you can come inside so we can sort out how we pay you" Elsa winked.

"Um I'm sure I can do that, hop in." the taxi driver replied gesturing the the back seats with a smirk.

Elsa opened the door for Anna which she thanked her for. Elsa opened her phone and opened the notes app and began to type, when she was done she gave her phone to Anna who read the message. It said "the guy said we can go there for free if we suck him off together in our dorm but I reckon we give him my dorms address and then we drive off with his car and hide." When Anna smiled mischievously Elsa reached to take her phone back feeling reassured but was then stopped when Anna placed a finger in the air that told her to wait. Anna then began to type a short response which once finished was handed back to Elsa to read. "Sounds good but we are gunna have to make sure he chases us, otherwise he will just wait at your dorm."

Elsa's eyes widened slightly with surprise and she giggled whilst nodding at Anna. The taxi driver began the conversation, "So is this you two's first year at uni?"

"Yeah it is, you pick up many students?" questioned Anna.

"Yeah but usually only at the start and end of each term plus the rides too and from bars on weekends, I'm Matt by the way" Replied the driver.

Elsa responded in kind, "Hi Matt I'm Elsa and this is Anna."

"Hi Elsa, hi Anna I'm guessing you two are friends?"

Anna looked at Elsa with a raised eyebrow, wondering if she already thought of Anna as a friend just as Anna thought of Elsa. She decided to take a risk and looked at Matt and said, "Yeah we are, the chemistry can't lie." Elsa giggled and looked at Anna with a smile that made it look like Anna wasn't the only one wondering if they were friends or not but happy that the question was now answered.

"How true that is" Matt smiled "So which dorm is yours?"

"St Han's House is mine so can you drop us off there please?" asked Elsa.

"I sure can." As time passed the car drove passed tall glass buildings and office blocks to rival any modern looking metropolis in the country and possibly even the whole of Europe. Eventually the skyscrapers gave way to more traditional but still beautiful buildings as the drove into the Uni's campus and towards Elsa's new dorm. They started driving down a road with identical large houses suitable for at least 10 people built on either side of the curved road for at least half a mile.

"Here we probably are girls, do you want me to take your bags out of the back for you? By the way these all look the same when your drunk or in a rush just so you know for future reference even though I'm sure you noticed. Even now I've just stopped us in the middle of all the houses because I'm not quiet sure where we are" said Matt opening his door.

"Oh good" laughed Elsa as she did the same for her and Anna, "but yeah that would be good thanks just bring them in, I'm pretty sure this is our house number." Matt did as he was told as Elsa checked a small piece of paper then unlocked the door and then walked back out as Anna beckoned to him with a finger standing by the car, as he exited the house Elsa closed the door which caused a confused look to form on Matt's face. Elsa kissed him on the cheek and sprinted to the drivers seat and closed the door as Anna climbed in the other side and activated the central locking system.

Matt desperately tapped on the door as Elsa began to drive away, slow enough to keep Matt chasing them but still increasing the distance between them. Matt started calling for them to come back however they just finished driving down their current road, following the slight bend to the right then they turned right and then quickly left. Just before they pulled up by an alley Elsa said "get out and follow me" and began exiting the car.

The blonde began to sprint with the redhead in close pursuit between a shiny new white Land Rover and a low black Mercedes-Benz into the alley on the other side of the road and hurdled a stack of rusted metal girders and cements blocks left next to a small dusty skip which they slide behind as they caught their breath in the just formed dust cloud. The skip they were hiding behind was being used to contain all of the rubble caused by the abandoned building to their left however it was obviously abandoned as it was over flowing with rubble causing some clumps of cement and metal bars to jut out at odd angles.

Anna giggled, "You're evil, I hope you know that."

"How am I the evil one?" said Elsa in mock offence.

"You kissed him before stealing his car!"

"Oh that yeah that was a bit... Look look here he comes! Let's wait till he drives away and then you can come back to mine" Elsa whispered ducking down. On the other side of the road Matt had just come to a stop by the abandoned car and was looking around for the girls after checking inside. He then started waking down the alley way next to the car to look for the girls. He stopped after walking about 20 minutes and began slowly searching hiding spots as he walked back towards the taxi.

"Shit we need to go" said Elsa looking for a way to escape seeing only more dustbins to hide behind but nothing that would do anymore than prevent what seemed inevitable. Elsa began to panic and was hyperventilating, running her hand through her hair and muttering to herself.

Anna had to shake Elsa out of this panicking state in her mind. She turned her face, "Elsa we have to hide under the cars, you go under the Land Rover I'll go under the Merc. Ready?". When Elsa didn't response Anna lightly slapped her face which brought the blonde out of her trance Anna held Elsa face in her hands, "You hide under the Land Rover, I'll go under the Merc, ok?". Elsa meekly nodded and Anna looked over a lump of cement and then turned back and looked at Elsa then took her hand and began to sneak over the rubble like a snake with Elsa in tow.

Matt was already walking towards the Land Rover by the time they were at the Mercedes so Anna lay on her belly and began to shimmy under the car and pulled Elsa down to follow but Elsa was caught on something as her legs and waist were getting under the car but her chest wasn't. Anna saw Matt walk between the cars into the alley at the exact same time Elsa began holding her breath half under a car, half laying on the pavement. Matt walked onwards and was about 5 meters into the alley when Elsa began to crawl back out from under the car and around to the opposite side of the Mercedes so that she was once again hidden from Matt, she bent down, "We need to get to the other side of the road before he turns around, come on let's go." Anna nodded.

Elsa ran in a low crouch across the road and back to the other side of the taxi as Anna crawled back out of under the car and was soon crouched road side of the Mercedes. To Elsa's horror Matt grunted and turned early to begin his search backwards scanning the floor around the skip for movement, realising time was short and Anna was still trapped and looking at Elsa with a helpless expression and shrugging her shoulders willing for her to do something, Elsa began looking around in a blind panic looking for anything that would get Matt's attention away from Anna's hiding spot. Her eyes fell on a greyish fist sized stone, Elsa picked it up feeling its weight. She saw one of those big dustbins that were usually used by restaurants or blocks of flats hiding by the skip, Elsa saw it as her only option a throw of about 20 meters to make a loud enough sound to turn Matt's head for a split second, Elsa hoped for the best and threw.

Anna saw the stone leave Elsa's palm and she followed its arc over her head, confused as to what Elsa was throwing at. Anna's heart jumped into her mouth as she realised Elsa was trying to hit Matt in the head and knock him unconscious, however the size of the stone meant it was capable of doing much worse, Anna turned in her horror as the rock skimmed Matt's head, however he only turned because of the terrific sound caused when the stone had struck the metal dustbin forming a huge dent about an inch off the bottom of the bin. Anna saw her chance and grabbed it with both hands as she sprinted across the road to slide next to Elsa who had moved a few cars down from the taxi, both girls panting and now heavily covered in dust and sweat with the loose strands of their hair clinging to their faces.

Matt got back into his car and turned the key in his ignition as the girls breathed a sigh of relief as he drove away having given up on his chase. The girls stood up and began walking back to Elsa's like zombies now the adrenaline had left their bodies.

"Thanks for throwing that rock for me, I wasn't sure what to do when he turned around so quickly." stated Anna.

"Don't mention it. Thanks for snapping me out of it behind the skip, I wasn't sure what to do when I didn't see any way for us to get out in the alley" replied Elsa.

"It's alright, I didn't want to leave you after we had gone that far." Anna smiled and looked at Elsa who stopped and turned to her before pulling her into a hug and kissing her forehead.

"In that case I think we should stick together, we aren't half bad as a team as well it turns out." Said Elsa, smiling to herself.

Anna was hugging back, "Well like I said in the taxi, Chemistry doesn't lie."

"No it does not" replied Elsa breaking the hug starting to walk again, "what do you want to do when we get back to mine? You got time to hang around for a bit?"

"Well considering my other option is to unpack six suitcases and sit alone in my dorm I'd say I've got all the time in the world." Anna replied with a smile.

"Good all I know is that I want a shower or bath too clean all this shit off" laughed Elsa gesturing at herself.

"Oh my god please let me use you're shower slash bath whatever you have" said a dramatic Anna as she walked onto Elsa's new porch and waited for her to unlock the door.

Elsa laughed, "Yeah sure, then after that I reckon we go shopping for take away and alcohol, because I don't know about you but I need a drink or five."

"Yeah no I'm with you" replied Anna with an exausted laugh whilst walking upstairs, "I don't think there's anyone else here yet, come on let's hunt for the bathroom."

 **I'm going to leave it there for now but I have already started working on the next chapter so whether you like it or not I'm gunna stick with this story. As always leave a review it really helps or PM with ideas as I have a rough plan but nothing set in stone.**

 **P.s I know so far it seems like I've mention Jack a few times and that's why it's a Frozen/Rise of the Guardians crossover but he does feature heavily with Kristoff soon and are important to the plot don't worry, however it is only Jack from RotG that are going to feature ATM.**


End file.
